Monster High, Invisi billyOc Chapter 1 Alone
by SkullyReaper
Summary: ummmm Skully Reaper is my Monster high oc :P Copy right...2013...whatever.You dont really see what she wears under her cloak so thats why i never go into that detail. About Skully's clothes:: She has a black cloak on (like the grim reapers) But she does have other clothes on under that, She wears a Black Skrit with a black long sleeve shirt and black gloves w/ striped leggings.
1. Chapter 1

Monster high, one of the best schools for monster, There was tons of different types of monsters, Werewolfs, Vampires,ghosts, Zombies, bean si's, werecats, mummys, mad scientist, gorgons and  
so many more.  
There was one ghoul that has been there for almost a year but yet no one knew her name or even if she was there. How can a monster be insvible for so long?  
She hide behide corners and wore a long dark cloak to hide her face, and body. She made her way from class to class everyday and sat in the back of every class along with never talking to  
anyone it was easy for her to disappear in the crowd, But one day all eyes where on her.

It was lunch time at monster high and the cloaked girl sat alone as usally to eat her lunch, alone.  
Toralei and her kittens noticed the cloaked girl for once.  
" hehe, look over there girls, fresh meat~" Toralei purr'ed to her kittens as they giggled along.  
Toralei picked up a milk from the lunch line and made her way across the cafe to the cloaked girl, Toralei pulled down the cloaked girl's hood down pouring the milk on her head.  
The now uncloaked girl looks back at Toralei, the milk blending into her Shoulder legth gray hair and pale skin, Her pure white eyes and black scleras started to fill up with tears as the cafe filled  
with laughter.  
"Welcome to the school~" Toralei purr'd as her kittens laughed along with every ghoul there.  
She quickly got up from her seat and ran out of the cafe, Frankie being one of the most caring ghoals followed her out.  
As she ran down the halls, she runs past a young male ghost, with dark blue hair with a blue beanie and a blue jacket. Her black cloak catching his eyes, he watched her run down the hall as frankie  
appear'd slowly after her.  
"Wait! Frankie! whats going on who was that?" The ghost asked frankie as she ran passed.  
Frankie stopped.  
"Oh! hi invisi billy, umm well i dont know her name but i think she's new, but toralei complely embarrsted her infront to the WHOLE cafe, I was hoping i could help her." Frankie told the ghost.  
" Really? ouch, that sucks for being new to school, Can i help?" The Billy asked.  
" Yea, but i think she ran into the girl's bathroom, you can't come in" Frankie replied.  
" It's alright, just bring her out here" Billy smiled.  
" alright~ I will try to get her out of the bathroom" Frankie smiled back as she hurried to the bathroom with billy behide.

Quiet sobs filled the bathroom, it echo'd off the walls, making it hard to ignore.  
Frankie walked in the bathroom  
" hello? hey! come on out, it's okay, i'm frankie, i'm sorry what happen in the cafe." Frankie said softly from the outside of the bathroom stall she hide in.  
There was no reply from the girl in the bathroom.  
" Hey, come on out, it will be okay I promise, no one will make fun of you." Frankie countied.  
The girl slowly opened the stall door, looking out with one eye. Her eyes still red and filled with tears.  
" See? it's okay..." Frankie smiled offering her hand to the girl.  
She looked down at frankie's hand and then slowly opened the stall door alittle more reaching out with a glove'd hand.  
" What's your name?" Frankie asked.  
"M-My name is...um..." She started " Skully Reaper..." She finished.  
Frankie smiled "Nice to met you Skully, I'm Frankie and my friend, Billy wants to met you, hes outside the bathroom."  
"B-Billy?" She questioned.  
" Yea, Some call him invisi billy, Cause hes a ghost" He giggled, Making skully smile a little.  
Skully rubbed her eyes, messing up her black eyeliner  
" Oh dear, your make-up is all messy, Let me help~" Frankie grabbed a paper towel and wipped off the remaining eyeliner.  
She looked though her bag for eyeliner  
"hmmmm...AH HA! found it" she pulled out a small black eyeliner case with black eyeshadow.  
Frankie quickly did skully's make-up as if she was a pro.  
" Perfect~! you look great. Now come on out to met billy" Frankie said with extiment.  
Skully nodded as she followed frankie out of the bathroom, Billy stood outside the bathroom next to the door.  
Billy smiled at the ladies, Skully quickly hide behide frankie, Her white eyes staring at Billy.  
" Hello Miss" Billy waved at skully.  
Skully waved shyly.  
"Skully, this is invisi billy, Billy this is Skully reaper" Frankie said with a smile.  
"Nice to met you Skully" Billy smiled.  
Skully waved again " H-hi..." she stuttered.  
" Sorry about what happen skully, How about we get some lunch together and I will make sure no one bugs you" He smiled, blushing abit.  
Frankie smiled at Skully and Billy.  
" Yea, you can also have lunch with me and my ghoals~" Frankie Said with her bolts sparking.  
Skully smiled abit, coming out of hiding.  
"Come on Skully, Let's start with that lunch now." Billy said.  
Skully nodded.  
All three make there way back to the cafe, this time skully's hood was down and she sat down with Frankie and her friends and Billy close next to her.  
With Billy next to Skully no one bothered her not even Totalei and her kittens.


	2. Chapter 2

Skully, had made all new friends and she has never been happier with them, She still wore her black cloak hiding her body but her hood wasn't as up as much as it use to be.

A few weeks had passed as she had made her new friends, Skully started to smile more, She smiled as she opened her locker to take out her books, to her surpised Billy had ghost'd his way into Skully's locker  
Making her Jump back with a small scream.  
"Hehe, well hello to you to, Skully" Billy smiled as he walked out of the locker.  
"you screamed me..." Skully gave billy her pouty look.  
"Dont give me that look, I was just messing with you" Billy laughed.  
"Well! Now you will have to pay for it, caaause you are gonna carry my books to my next class for me~" She ordered him.  
"Sure, I love carry books for pretty girls" Billy smiled with blush on his face.  
Skully blinked, her pale face turning a light pink.  
"O-oh..." Skully looked away.  
Billy smiled as he took her books from her hands. Skully looked up at billy plushing a pretty bright red.  
"Let's get to class before we are both late" Billy stared to walk toward Skully's next class, Skully quickly snaped out of her daze and quickly followed after Billy.  
On the way to the class, Billy and SKully had small talk about some TV show they both watched.

As Class started Skully took her seat next to Frankie.  
"Hey Frankie.." Skully said quietly.  
"Sup Ghoal" Frankie waved at skull " Something the matter?" Frankie asked quietly.  
"Well-" Skully was cut off by the teacher quieting the class room for the lesson to start.  
The teacher started talking but as she did Skully started writing on a piece of paper and she passed it to Frankie.  
" I think I may have a crush on Billy..." The paper said.  
Frankie tried not to giggle but she quickly started writing back on the paper and then sliping it back to Skully.  
"Oh my gosh~! That is so cuuuuute~ " Frankie wrote on the paper.  
Skully made a "what the-" face as she looked at frankie as Frankie made a heart with her hands.  
Skully wrote on the paper and gave it back to frankie but before Skully could give it to her, the teacher takes it from them  
"What is this?" He said.  
Skully's face turned a light pink "eh-!"  
"W-wait! Sir, it's nothing, just some notes, hehe" Frankie tired to get the teacher to give it back.  
"well then, if that is true, you would mind if i read it to the class" The teacher unfolded the note.  
"NO!" both Frankie and Skully shouted.  
"I think I like billy" The teacher read off the note " Oh my gosh, that is so cute..." The teacher looked at the girls as the class fills with giggles, Skully's face a bright red and Frankie with a "oh my gosh" face.  
"this couldn't wait intil after class?" The teacher asked.  
The teacher gave back the note to Skully.  
Skully hide her face for the rest of class, in fear of being made fun of yet again.

After class Skully quickly went to her locker and hide her face there, As usally Billy mets Skully at her locker.  
"Hey Skullly" Billy walked up and waved at her with his normal smile.  
"eh-! oh um- hehe, Hi Billy" Skully said with her old studder.  
"hm? is something wrong skully?" Billy asked.  
"N-no!, I just umm...I got to go...to class!" Skully quickly grab her book and stared walking off quickly.  
"Wai- I wanted to...walk you to class..." Billy said as she walked away.  
Toralei and her kittens purr'd around Billy.  
"Heeey, there Billy" Toralei Said with a purr.  
"hm, Hey Toralei..." Billy said back.  
"Sooo, how does it feeeel~?" She purr'd again.  
"how does what feel?" He asked.  
"Finding out you're BFF has a crush on you, I bet it's a dream come trrrue to you~" Toralei purr'd putting her paws on his shoulders.  
"Wh-Whut...You mean SKully?" Billy asked With a confused face.  
"Oh, you haven't heard~ Yeaaa, You're little friend Has a huuuuge crush on you" Toralei took her paws off as she walked away from the confused ghost as her kittens giggled.  
Billy was dumb strick, His lips slowly turned into a small smile.

The last class of the day went quickly and as it ended and monster started leaving the school, Billy looked around for Skully.  
"Hey!Draculaura!" Billy called out to her as she was with Clawd as always.  
"yea? Whats up Billy?" She asked him.  
"Have you seen Skully?" He quickly asked.  
"Hmmm...I think i did, but with what happen today i dont think she would stick around..." She informed him.  
"what? what happen?" Billy asked.  
"Oh the teacher picked up a note that her and Frankie where passing and read it to the WHOLE class, it must be embarrsing..." She frowned.  
"was...it a note about me?" Billy quietly asked.  
"Oooohhhh, so you already know?" She said back  
"Yea, Toralei told me, but I'm glad she did, cause now shes acting weird and now I can tell her how I feel!" Billy smiled.  
"What!? You like her to!? That's great! you two will be suuuch a cute couple!" Daraculaura took out her Icoffen "This will be great gossip for spectra!"  
"Wait! could you wait intil I tell her...?"Billy asked quiet.  
"Oh sure! I can keep my mouth shut for a little while, just hurry up so i can tell everyone!" Draulaura pushed Billy away "Go! Go! Go find your Ghoal! Go ask Spectra, she sees everyone!" Billy smiled as he floated off to Spectra's "office".  
Billy entered with a knock at the door "Spectra?" Billy called out.  
"hm? Billy, what can i do for you?" Spectra Turned to look at billy with a smile on her purple colored lips.  
"Have you seen Skully today?" Billy asked.  
"hmmm Skully...Yes! I think i saw her by the big tree out front of the school" Spectra infromed him.  
"If shes not there, you could try her home" She added.  
"Ah! Thanks Spectra!" He holled as he floated out though the walls.  
" I'm sure i'll be hearing what that was about soon" Spectra smiled.

Skully sat at the big tree, her hood covering her face and the rest of the cloak sprend around her. Skully kept her head down on her knees.  
"SKULLY!" A familar voice called out.  
Skully quickly picked her head up and looked around, Only to see that Billy just appeared right infront of her, She jumped back quickly.  
"B-Billy!" She yelled about scream.  
"Skully! where have you been? I have been looking for you!" He said loudly.  
"I-I...umm was just a-around.." Skully said looking down.  
"Skully...I heared what happen..." Billy said trying her look her in the eyes.  
"y-you did?" She questioned.  
Billy pulled Skully's hood down so he could see her pure white eyes, that he had fallen for.  
"Yea...But! I wanted to tell, I like you to! and...and...you dont have to be weird or run away cause i-it's okay!...cause we like each other...w-we...can... like...go out or something..." Billy blushed having a hard time bring out the words.  
Skully was blushing a bright red.  
"B-billy...I-" Skully started before being cut off from Clawdeen scouting "KISS!" from somewhere that all there friends where hiding.  
Billy did as clawdeen scouted, Billy pressed his lips againest Skully's dark lips, Skully was shocked but returned Billy's kiss.  
The sounds of there friends going " awwww~" and Spectra snaping a picture for her blog.  
"Couple of the Week" Spectra said.


End file.
